


Mystery Man

by creamyoreofillings



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: !!!!!!, Alfred is a hopeful nerd, Bit of sad, Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has a secret admirer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery Man

**Author's Note:**

> HAH! YALL THOUGHT I WAS DEAD! BUT HERE I AM. RISING FROM THE ASHES.  
> But on another note, You know that one coffee shop au im currently working on? Im putting it on hold for a while, but i guess you get the idea months ago. Feels so dang good to be alive!! Whooo!! Anyway, consider this as my apology for you all. ;>

"Ooh, Artie!!" Alfred catcalls, squishing his face in excitement. "You got a love letter!"

Arthur raised his eyebrows in surprise as he looked at the letter in his hands. It was simply made, a normal letter at most, though its motives made obvious by the little heart glued between the lid and the body, keeping it closed.

Arthur had wanted to get his things from his locker, ready to go home and study for the tests tomorrow. But right after he opened his locker, the small letter flew out of the top shelf and onto the ground.

Arthur was dumbfounded as he stared at the letter in his hands, not sure whether to open it or not. Alfred thought otherwise.

"What are you waiting for, dude?!" He said, practically hopping with excitement. "Open it! I wanna see whats inside!"

"What's written inside, Alfred." Arthur scolded, glaring at the American next to him. "And as much as I would like to read the letter, I need to study."

Alfred blew a raspberry at him. "Who cares? It's just a test, Artie." Arthur glared at him with narrow eyes. "I actually care whether I get bad grades. I cant just rely on luck and stock-knowledge, Alfred!"

Alfred rolled his eyes at him. "Well, we gotta go or else our mothers will freak out and call the cops."

Arthur snorted a laugh. "Yes, we should."

They both gathered their things and went home in comfortable silence. Arthur didn't notice the glances Alfred sent his way.

"Bye, Artie! See ya tomorrow." Alfred said, waving goodbye to his friend.

"See you tomorrow, Alfred." Arthur replied, closing the door as he went inside.

 

\---------------

 

"I'm home, mum!" Arthur calls out as he took off his jacket and hangs it on the coat rack.

 

His mother, a nice woman in her late thirties with fiery red hair, came out of the door to greet him with hands covered in flour. "Welcome home, my little English Muffin!" She said, hugging her son and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Mum, really? It's like you haven't seen me for years..." Arthur mumbled, red painting his cheeks.

Snickers soon sounded through the stairs and Arthur scowled at his older brother, Scott. "English Muffin?!" Scott howled with laughter. "Tha's even more worse than Scone Bunny!"

"Piss off, Scott." Arthur growled.

"Now, now, boys." Their mother said, breaking up the two boys who were nose to nose at each other. "Neither of you are getting to eat dessert if this keeps going on."

The two brothers looked horrified. "That's right, boys. Not one bit of chocolate honey scones." Their mother threatened, voice serious. Arthur and Scott knew that their mother hated fights and tends to keep her words.

They immediately made up in favor of dessert. "Sorry, wee brother." Scott apologized, looking away. "I apologize, too, brother." Arthur replied, staring at the floor.

Their mother hugged them both, flour covering their arms. "That's the spirit, boys!" She chirped. "Now, who wants to help me set the table?"

 

\-------------------

 

After a dinner filled with chatter and delicious homemade food, Arthur felt stuffed and satisfied. He sat at his table, opening his books to study for tomorrow.

He chanced a glance at the love letter sitting innocently against his stack of reading books.

Arthur stared at the letter some more, until he heaved a sigh and reached for the letter.

"I can't believe that I'm doing this." Arthur said, exasperated and tired. He opened the envelope, carefully removing the heart sticker that kept the lid down and pulled out the paper that contained the letter.

 

"Dearest Arthur, I have admired you from a distance for many years, and today, as you are reading this, I've decided to sum up my courage to confess my feelings to you. I hope that you return the same feelings as I have... If you don't, it's okay and I will accept that you have another person whom you love. For now, I confess to you that I have a crush on you for many years. I hope that you reply back. -Your Secret Admirer"

 

Arthur stared at the letter with red cheeks and a small smile. The smile wasn't from happiness.

'That poor person...' Arthur thought. 'If only I could return their feelings, if it wasn't for that I already have someone whom I love...' He sighed, placing the paper into the letter and replaced the heart sticker on its rightful place.

He soon returned to studying as a distraction from the letter, which seemed sad as it lay upon his stack of books.

 

\---------------------

 

"Sooo, what's inside the letter?" Alfred asked, brimming with suspense and excitement.

Arthur didn't say anything for a moment. "Ah.. Let us just say that the person will be disappointed." He finally answered, albeit an atmosphere of melancholy seemed to hang around him.

"That's..." Alfred trailed off. "That's really sad."

"I know." Arthur mumbled, leaning against his locker. "I wish that I could return their feelings, but I already have someone that I deeply care for."

Alfred looked at Arthur with concern, and looked forward for a moment. He suddenly had an idea. "'Ya know," He said, Arthur glancing at him. "we could get some ice cream after school to get your mind off this whole, love letter thing, okay?" Alfred flashed him a smile.

Arthur gave him a small smile of his own. "Sounds brilliant." He agreed, pushing himself off his locker. "But right now, we need to get to class."

Alfred laughed loudly, Arthur wincing a bit. "Right behind 'ya, Artie!"


End file.
